undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah Smink (The Fall of Mankind)
Sarah appeared in the final chapter of Volume 1 of The Fall of Mankind. Personality Sarah is somewhat lovable because of showing love to his uncle, Jeremiah Smink. Pre-Apocalypse Paralode Outskirts, 58 Residence Nothing known about her life other than she lives with her uncle, Jeremiah Smink in Paralode Outskirts. Post-Apocalypse 'Volume 1: The Day We Came' Chapter 6: Living in Agony of the Dead They were in a dead end. But Jericho said he saw an underground passage on their way in Jack's. They went there, it was found out that it was a sewer. Chris sees rats, Martinez looks to Chris' creepy face. When Martinez was about to speak, a girl shouted. They rushed in the place where the girl was. About 40 Corpses attack her. Jericho encourages the group to kill those Corpses. Martinez said it was just a waste of bullets, but Jericho said it was not a waste of time and bullets because they save the girl. The girl's name was Sarah Smink. Sarah explained to the group that she lives with her uncle in Paralode Outskirts, on their way out the Corpses follows them. Martinez said again it's just a waste and tell them to ignore them. Sarah's house were 3 blocks away in the sewer, while they walk they talk about their lives. Paul tells Mary that her mother used to work in Paralode Outskirts and they moved to Paralode Outskirts to have a peaceful life. As Mary was going to say her story, they arrived in Sarah's Smink. Sarah's uncle were surprised to see Jack's group. They introduced their selves to Jeremiah and were welcomed to his home. After they eat, the others sleep while Paul goes outside for a walk. Sarah asks Jack why he's not sleeping yet, he said to Sarah to leave him alone. Jack looks closely in the Corpse until a herd began to appear. Paul shouts for the signal. Martinez and Chris rushes outside and kill the Corpses. Jericho was assigned by Jack in sniper position. Sarah wants to join, but Jack said she doesn't have any positions anymore. But she said to look for the place where that herd of the Corpses are coming from. The battle starts, Sarah founded a warehouse. Jack sees the warehouse and joins Sarah. Jack was almost bit until Paul saves him. He said they need to blow up the warehouse, Jack thinks what to do and sees his mother how she was eaten. After the warehouse blow up, the group thought it was peaceful until a man appeared. 'Volume 2: A New Life' Chapter 7: Night of the Dead The story continues where a man asks Jack and the others why they burned the warehouse. Martinez asks who he is with a rudely attitude. The man said his name is Daniel and he said if the group don't answer his question, he threatens them that he will kill all of them. Daniel said he will be back in 2 days and he will kill all of them. Jack said they better prepare for the upcoming war. Jericho has an idea that they need fences. Jack agrees with his idea but he asks who will find tools and equipments. Jericho volunteered, his father, Martinez volunteers, so they went to search for tools and equipments. But before they go, Jericho requests Sarah to take care of his sister. Sarah said yes and calls him 'Echo'. Jericho was confuse, his dad calls him and they went to search for the tools they needed to build a fence. While searching, Martinez asks his son that Sarah has a crush on his son, Jericho said to his father that to stop teasing him. Back in the house, Jack said they lack out of ammos so he volunteers to find ammos, Paul volunteers but Jack said he needs to guard the house so he take Chris. In the side of Jericho and Martinez, Jericho found a hammer, a box of nails and a wood. After a few seconds he suddenly remembered about their cars. So they went back to the NWO camp where Martinez and his group used to live. They found the cars but Jericho said one car must be abandon, Martinez said he will take Jericho's car while Jericho takes Jack's car so they abandoned Paul's car. So it was already morning they went back and Paul was disappointed that they abandoned his car. The guns were loaded with ammos and they start to build fences. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of Corpses. Trivia To Be Added Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Characters Category:The Fall of Mankind Character Category:Hot Category:Teenager Category:Female Category:Smink Family